swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Scral Deva
"Any living imperial will tell you. With us, it's not about brute force or numbers. You just have to be good enough." ''— Scral Deva '''Scral Deva', otherwise known as Mandalore the Fateful, is the current leader of the Mandalorian clans. Despite this, it'd be an understatement to say not all have rallied to his cause. With only 2 million warriors to follow his word, the headstrong veteran has made it his mission to gather the remaining 13 million Mandalorians, where Mandalore's pride can be restored and its defense strengthened. With that said, he is the ruler of the Mandalorian Protectors, a bounty hunter faction sworn to protect Mandalore from all those who threaten their ways. And, naturally, to purge the galaxy of only its most notorious targets. Biography Early Life Growing up in Clan Deva, Scral was raised with strong moral values and unlike other clans, was first introduced to combat at the age of four opposed to eight. He held in no higher esteem the ancient Mandalore the Ultimate for how far he had brought the Mandalorians, but knew better not to inspire from his ways. As a young boy, Scral was told stories of the Mandalorian Excision and the Battle of Galidraan, among other things. This led him to view the Jedi and Republic as terrorists and fascists, which, in those scenarios, they were. Just reaching adulthood, the Galactic Empire had invaded and conquered Mandalore, with Scral being one of many slaves harshly beaten and overworked for the smallest of reasons. With an iron resolve to free his brothers and sisters, he helped liberate countless slaves by using a stolen shuttle to destroy the main colony's energy source that held them. A planetful of freed Mandalorians gained back their armor and weapons, leading them to eventually oust imperial influence from their homeworld near the end of the Galactic Civil War, under the direction of Scral. Wishing for no one else to endure the pain he and his comrades had, the young Deva influenced many a Mandalorian to assist rebel forces against the Empire. Long after the Empire's collapse, the start of a new era would begin. Scral was not only able to negotiate with the CEO of MandalMotors to return any remaining beskar iron thieved by the Empire, but discovered a massive new lode of beskar in the northern outskirts of Encari, after stripmining several regions with his clan in search of mythosaur fossils for monuments. With the threat of Imperial remnants and a New Jedi Order about, Scral later took the title of Mandalore out of necessity, calling himself "Mandalore the Fateful," and little objected this considering his achievements. He thus ruled over the Mandalorian Protectors, and now sets about rallying all the Mandalorians spread across the galaxy to his cause. Personality and Traits Operating under a strict code of ethics, Scral treads in-between the lines of bad and worse. Like many Mandalorians, he won't hesitate to use deadly force, but will only employ it against those he decides needs to die. This contributes to his role as a bounty hunter, only pursuing targets he believes are truly guilty. And when that target is found guilty, Scral's word is his bond; he will not rest until the job is done, to the letter. Despite his ruthlessness, Mandalore the Fateful is a man of extreme loyalty and devotion, willing to put his life down for any of his Mandalorian "children," and because of this grows haunted from the many close lives lost in the Galactic Civil War. In typical Mandalorian fashion, he speaks their names each night before rest as a means of keeping them remembered. This did, however, mold Scral into a warrior with a hard time expressing his feelings, and this emotional restraint makes it difficult to find any means of expression outside battle. A proud man, Scral often takes pride in both his people and his achievements, and will make this known through battle or through simple conversation. Even with such taunting, the Fateful will show respect to those he feels are honorable enough to merit it, and will gladly accept loss if his opponent defeated him through respectable means. But in the end, Scral remains a serious and goal-oriented individual, always intent on getting the job done with tight and careful work. Lastly is Scral's sense of efficiency. He overcomes obstacles such as a lack of assets or men by using them to their maximum capability, without giving away too many resources. This cost-effectiveness is what got him through the end of the Galactic Civil War, and will ideally get him through many wars beyond that. Skills and Abilities Talents Bred to be a warrior at an age younger than most, Scral was seasoned in several martial arts by his late teenage years, including Mandalorian martial arts, Echani martial arts, and Teräs Käsi. These arts have, in turn, given him extreme mental discipline to protect against mind attacks and tricks, unpredictable techniques designed to counteract force users, remarkable reflexes and reaction time, and the ability to anticipate strikes before they connect. Equipment Through the aid of multiple utility pouches and scabbards, Scral's arsenal makes up the following: Mandalorian vambraces, jetboots, Mandalorian armor with micronized beskar armorweave beneath them, crushgaunt gloves, sonic screamers, thermal charges, a beskad with electric charge, dual kal daggers, a verpine shattergun sniper, a Mandalorian ripper rifle, and a Mandalorian disintegrator pistol enhanced with a Mandalorian chamber which additionally delivers a powerful sonic shock when fired. Despite this wide arsenal, Scral remains light and unburdened. Many of his equipment is effective yet small, and even his beskar'gam has been imbued with a molecular cage cell to make it lighter than most known armors, while retaining its durability.